oosfandomcom-20200214-history
Inserisca Il Nome
Nom-Nom is an italian person who presumably grew up in italy at some point, possibly before the Global Civil War of the 90s, possibly during, or possibly after. They might have grown up in the peace that followed the arrival of the SDF-1 in 1999, which would have culminated with the space-fold of the SDF-1 in 2009, and its 2 year journey back to earth, at which point in 2011 the Zentraedi bombarded the earth and humanity came a stone's throw away from extinction. They may or may not have had family at some point during this period, possibly friends, or love interests. Potentially children. At some point during this, they decided to enlist in the RDF and fight the alien menace, which led to them joining the Player Squad, and the current campaign. For reasons unknown, they followed their commanding officer after the collapse of civilization and the destruction of the command structure during/after the Second Robotech War with the Robotech Masters. This was after a long space campaign with the REF, in which they joined Rick and Lisa Hunter as outlaws, before proving that Colonel T.E. Edwards was mad as a hatter. During the aftermath of the Second Robotech War, they were present on earth when humanity lost the Third Robotech War, although for unknown reasons they once again followed their commander into battle, this time as a resistance cell. Eventually they were able to reunite with the main REF fleet as the fleet attacked Reflex Point, in an effort to defeat the Invid once and for all, but the battle culminated with the surprise betrayal of humanity's allies that had been made in space, the Haydonite people. All technology based on Haydonite designs abrupty failed, disabling many key military items. The Regis fled the Haydonites, taking her entire species away from Earth, and taking Nom-Nom with her, dropping them off on some sort of distant post-apocalyptic future Earth, where it turns out magic and monsters are real, every day threats. For some reason, they decided to embrace magic, and now work with a hybridization of magic and technology, making magi-tech (or Techno-Wizard) devices to break the laws of physics. They've been studying new spells whenever they have down time from the various world-shattering events they've been in. Since arriving, they've lived in a German community of aliens, trained with a mentor in their new TW ways, fought many demons and mercenaries, and most recently contracted out to be a proxy-servant to some Incan gods. At this point – No one knows what motivates Nom-Nom to get out of bed in the morning. Their long-term things they want to achieve are unknown, as are their list of new friends from this strange world. It seems that if Nom-Nom had a romantic relationship with Jess, the less than stellar undercover mission into Mindwerks has put that on hiatus, but that's ok because no one knows if they even want to go home, or if this new world is their home. Nom-nom's wanderlust seems to be minimal, though they do see themselves as a member of a military force, with no care about what kind of jobs are taken (ie – theft, assassination, etc).